Low Man's Lyrics
by Nara Prestes
Summary: "So as I write to you; Of what is done and to do; Maybe you'll understand; And won't cry for this man; 'cause low man is due" - Low Man's Lyrics-Metallica


Hey =D Essa é minha primeira fic, então sejam legais comigo. É uma DraMione, então, espero que gostem. Aceito reviews. E quem sabe eu não continuo ela, se alguém gostar?

Essa é uma songfic, uma pira pessoal aleatória mesmo. Escrevi ela inteira com base na letra da musica "Low Man's Lyrics" do Metallica. Recomendo ver a letra e se possível ouvir a musica!

Boa leitura.

* * *

><p>A guerra acabou. Quem ficou, morreu. Quem fugiu, tenta a todo custo sobreviver. Mesmo que isso signifique viver vagando as ruas da Londres trouxa, agindo como um mendigo trouxa. O mundo mágico não era seguro para ele. Ele era caçado por conta da vida que seu pai levou, e para a qual ele próprio foi carregado pelo seu maldito sobrenome: <strong><em>Malfoy<em>**.

Sempre fora ensinado de que seu sobrenome valia mais que todos. Que nada podia lhe tocar. Mas, honestamente, nunca acreditara mesmo nessa historia. Apenas mentiras, bobagens de pessoas ignorantes. Seu pai era ignorante, e por esse motivo foi morto na mesma noite que seu "Lord". Mas, decididamente, de uma maneira bem menos... Gloriosa. Uma maldição da morte, vinda de Ronald Weasley, aquele mesmo que ele chamara a vida toda de "traidor do sangue", atingiu-o pelas costas, quando tentava fugir, ao registrar que Voldemort, enfim, estava morto.

E foi ai que Draco percebeu que o melhor era esquecer toda a merda que aprendera com sua família tradicional com mania de "sangue puro" e fugir. Foda-se a coragem, o orgulho, a gloria... Fugira, pois preferia viver a morrer como um idiota orgulhoso. Quem sabe algum dia ainda pudesse retornar ao mundo que pertence, mas por ora, preferiu viver como um mendigo, em um beco escuro e frio da Londres dos trouxas.

E foi numa noite de inverno, com uma tempestade como nenhuma outra vista naquela cidade a cair em seus cabelos loiros, quase cinzas, que as coisas mudaram de rumo. Foi nessa noite que ele realmente renunciou ao pouco que restou de seu orgulho sangue puro.

O barulho de passos apressados, e a silhueta de uma pessoa agasalhada, coberta por aquelas coisas... Guarda-chuvas. Isso, guarda-chuvas. Os trouxas dão nomes absurdos a invenções idiotas. Mas aquela pessoa estava melhor do que ele, com certeza. Porque graças à geringonça de arame e pano, estava protegida parcialmente daquela chuva gelada. Os passos ficaram cada vez mais próximos e enfim pode perceber que era uma mulher que cruzava o seu beco. SEU beco, porque ali, naquele buraco fedido, era onde Draco Malfoy morava desde o fim da guerra. Coberto por uma capa preta, com capuz, para esconder seus tão chamativos cabelos loiros claríssimos. Mas essa noite não viu necessidade de cobrir sua cabeça, ninguém em sã consciência passaria por um beco escuro, à noite e naquele temporal maldito. Ninguém, exceto **ELA**.

E é claro que os Deuses o castigariam, não poderia ser apenas uma trouxa qualquer. Era a "sangue ruim", como ele a havia chamado por tantas vezes quando mais jovem. Porem os anos passaram. E muita coisa mudou.

Ele não era mais um adolescente arrogante, e ela definitivamente não era mais a menina de cabelos lanzudos e dentes grandes demais.

Draco Malfoy não era mais elegante, vestido nas melhores roupas, com os cabelos sempre bem cortados e penteados, e a barba bem feita. Não chegava nem perto do que fora um dia. Era apenas uma sombra. Magro demais, alto, os cabelos mais compridos do que seria aceitável batiam na linha dos ombros, com pontas desiguais pelos muitos meses sem corte, os olhos cinzentos sem brilho algum eram ainda mais apagados pelo rosto magro, maltratado pela vida que levava. As roupas velhas, gastas, com mais remendos do que as do velho Remo Lupin, o lobisomem que fora morto na batalha de Hogwarts. Era uma sombra apenas, e aceitava isso com naturalidade depois de tantos anos... 10 longos anos. Tempo suficiente para aprender muitas coisas que a escola jamais conseguiria ensinar-lhe. Mas que o velho Dumbledore tentara.

Ah tentara sim, mas naquele tempo ele não era capaz de ver alem do horizonte que seu pai lhe permitia. E não tinha coragem suficiente para desafiar-lhe... Nem mesmo sabe dizer se queria desafiar seu pai. A vida era fácil, confortável, não havia motivos para mudar nada. Exceto um, que na época não lhe parecia nem remotamente importante:_ A justiça_.

Ela vira primeiro seu companheiro: um cão vadio que se juntara a ele algum tempo antes. Parecia prestes a sorrir para o cão quando, finalmente, percebeu que havia outra pessoa no beco aparentemente vazio. Olhou diretamente os olhos cinzentos sem vida... E antes que pudesse pensar em algo, assimilar quem era o dono daquele par de olhos tão conhecidos, tão... Admiráveis, ela viu: arrependimento. Tristeza, abandono. Quase um pedido mudo de perdão. E então viu o rosto. Draco Malfoy era o mendigo que estava naquela ruela. Assustada, parou bruscamente a uns 2 metros de distancia dele. Era compreensível, não sabia o que ele fazia ali e sabia muito menos se podia confiar nele. A principio, ele era um comensal da morte, correto?

- Granger. - Não foi uma pergunta, ele tinha certeza, pois os olhos castanhos e o rosto bonito eram inconfundíveis. Apenas uma maneira de mostrar a ela que ele era realmente quem ela via, e não uma aparição ou algo que o valha.

- M-malfoy? - Ela gaguejou seu nome, estava assustada... E acredito que o frio também contribuísse para que tremesse. Embora soubesse que havia uma grande quantidade de medo circulando pelo sistema dela.

- É Granger, sou eu. Pode rir, sei o quanto é patético - Falou sem emoção, claro, enquanto continuava segurando sua lamina de encontro ao pulso. Uma maneira que encontrara de manter-se são. Prendia-se a sanidade de uma maneira insana. Insana e dolorosa. Estava decidido a riscar tanto a pele onde fora gravada a fogo a marca negra que ao final ela não seria nada mais que um amontoado de cicatrizes de cortes feito por sua lamina suja.

Mas rir era a ultima coisa que Hermione queria. Vê-lo dizer seu sobrenome antigo de uma maneira tão... Triste e indefesa a abalou, a fez querer ter certeza que aquele arrependimento era real. Ela sentiu vontade de abraçá-lo. Estava maluca, claro. Jamais sentiria vontade de abraçar Draco. _Draco?_ Não, Malfoy. Era culpa do frio que sentia e das gotas geladas de chuva que passavam pelo seu guarda-chuva.

- O que faz no subúrbio trouxa? O que faz **vivo**? Todos acreditaram que estivesse morto! - Melhor desviar seus pensamentos do fato de que seria fácil aquecer-se em seus braços. Melhor saber o que ele fazia ali. E melhor deixar claro que não era mais a garota jovem e sozinha que era. - E não me chamo mais Granger. Sou Hermione Weasley agora, casei-me há nove anos com Rony.

- Eu deveria imaginar que se casariam... Já que o Potter estava com a ruiva menor. Minha história é longa, Weasley, não vai querer ouvir as histórias de um mendigo em um beco escuro, nessa chuva maldita. Vá para sua casa, esqueça que me viu. - Aquilo era decididamente tristeza em seu olhar. Arrependimento vazando pelos seus olhos.

- Acho que você deve se explicar Malfoy, pois se não chamarei o Ministério, você é um foragido. Um comensal da morte. - Disse dura, controlando a voz para não tremer. Queria saber, _precisava_ saber.

- Sempre espertinha... Eu fugi e me escondi e vivi como trouxa por todos esses anos. Vi meu pai ser morto por seu... Marido - dizer aquela palavra lhe dava náuseas, fazia seu estomago revirar. Não gostava da idéia de que a Granger era agora uma mulher casada. _Inalcançável_. - e então percebi que nada valia à pena. Lutar por Voldemort, tentar assassinar tantas pessoas apenas por não terem um sobrenome como o meu, que não me levou a lugar nenhum alem da ruína. Eu fugi pela minha vida. Não queria morrer, Granger. E não proteste, não consigo te ver como uma Weasley. Você não é ruiva - Disse quando ela abriu a boca para protestar pelo sobrenome errado.

- Então você... Arrepende-se? Porque nunca procurou o Ministério para tentar... - a voz dela morreu em meio às palavras. Nem ela acreditava naquilo, mas não queria vê-lo ali, uma sombra do garoto lindo de 10 anos atrás, vivendo como um mendigo trouxa, com apenas uma fogueira em um latão de lixo para se aquecer naquela noite gelada.

- Você está brincando... - e deu uma risada seca, que arranhou a garganta. Raramente falava, e decididamente não ria há muitos anos. Aquilo doeu, mas não pode deixar de fazer. - Eu jamais poderei retornar Granger. Eu não tenho condições de te contar tudo que passei e tudo que aprendi. Não posso provar pra você que para mim, hoje, sangue não importa. Sobrenome não importa. Mas quero que fique com isso - e de dentro da capa esfarrapada tirou um caderno velho, trouxa, com as folhas maltratadas, e entregou nas mãos dela.

Ao pegar o caderno seus dedos roçaram nos dela. Sentiu um calor vindo do lugar onde eles roçaram... Estava enlouquecendo.

- O que é isso? - ela parecia sentir-se tonta. Falou baixo, sem hostilidade. Sem medo. Isso fez uma chama acender-se no peito de Draco.

- Minha história. Meus pensamentos e sentimentos em forma de papel. Eu escrevi isso durante anos, a prova de que eu mudei e aprendi muitas coisas. Não sou mais o garoto sonserino arrogante que você conheceu _Hermione_. Sou um homem que sofreu, viveu como um cão. Mas que agradece por isso, pois se não fosse assim eu jamais teria aberto meus olhos para o mundo, e viveria para sempre no meu mundinho sangue puro Malfoy. - Foi como se um peso fosse tirado de seu peito. Falar aquilo para ela, entregar o caderno em suas mãos foi como ser perdoado. Mesmo que ele acreditasse que não merecia o perdão dela. Dela nem de ninguém.

Hermione folheia o caderno, para se desviar da maneira intima com que Malfoy a tratou, chamando-a pelo seu primeiro nome. Para não pensar nos sofrimentos dele. Nem naquele brilho nos olhos dele, que definitivamente não estavam lá há 10 anos.

- Porque pra mim? Porque entregar justo pra mim? - Ela parecia realmente curiosa, e pensando bem, não tinha porque não contar-lhe a verdade.

- Porque eu escrevi tudo ai para você. Porque sempre foi você. Eu poderia ter entregado isso ao Potter, ou até mesmo o Weasley, mas não era para eles... Escrevi por 10 anos para você. Vivi 10 anos nesse inferno sonhando em te entregar isso um dia. Em dizer, olhando em seus olhos, Granger, o que eu sinto há muito mais de 10 anos, mas que só pude admitir quando já era tarde demais e nada podia ser feito. Escute - ele falou quando ela fez menção de interromper-lhe as palavras. Era mais fácil falar quando já havia começado. Fluía naturalmente. - Eu sei que você me odeia. Sei que é uma mulher casada agora, mas isso não muda o que sinto. **Eu a amo, Hermione**.

Ela pareceu congelar no ato de respirar. Não piscava, não movia um músculo. Apenas um indício de que havia escutado e compreendido tudo: os olhos marejados. Ele esperou, sabia que ela jamais imaginara que ele nutria algum sentimento decente por ela. Sempre foi apenas raiva de ambos os lados... _Mas será?_

- Eu... Você... Como isso... ama? - Ela não fazia sentido nenhum em suas palavras, transbordava confusão e surpresa. Ele sorriu, pela primeira vez em muitos e muitos anos de verdade.

- Hermione, eu amo você. Consegue entender? Ou perdeu a capacidade de pensar? - A arrogância... Ah, a _arrogância_. Nunca lhe abandonara por completo, apenas ficou ali, escondida, esperando a oportunidade de se mostrar novamente.

E com aquilo ela parecia ter acordado. E finalmente assimilado suas palavras. E principalmente o autor delas.

- Malfoy, você não é capaz de amar alguém como eu. Uma sangue ruim. - Ela parecia triste ao dizer isso, acreditava mesmo que ele estava brincando com ela. Tola garota. Não, tola mulher. Ali a sua frente estava uma mulher maravilhosa. Forte, isso ele sabia desde sempre.

Os cabelos dela continuavam longos e agora não eram mais lanzudos, e sim maravilhosamente cacheados, caindo em cascatas pelas costas de seu casaco vermelho, em cima de botas pretas, com pernas bem definidas cobertas por calças justas que apenas lhe deixavam com mais desejo, os olhos castanhos mesmo tristes eram lindos. Grandes, brilhantes por natureza. A pele parecia de pêssego, gostaria de saber se era tão macia

Quanto parecia aos seus olhos. A boca, ah a boca da Granger lhe era uma tentação. Formava um leve biquinho natural, vermelhos pelo efeito do vento frio; lábios que ela constantemente umedecia com a língua. Pura tentação.

Sabia que não havia palavras para convencê-la da veracidade da sua declaração. Então optou pelo obvio: falar não resolve, então mostre.

Malfoy deu alguns passos em direção a Hermione, lentamente, dando-lhe a oportunidade de impedi-lo se quisesse. Mas ela não se moveu, apenas ficou parada, olhando para ele através das lagrimas que embaçavam sua visão. Ele parou em frente a ela e inclinou sua cabeça para chegar à altura dos lábios dela. A respiração quente dela batia em seu rosto ritmadamente, ela estava ofegante. Ele sorriu de lado, como que satisfeito com o efeito que causava naquela mulher. Encostou sua testa na dela, depois as pontas dos narizes e aos poucos um leve roçar de lábios.

"_O que ele está fazendo? Merlin, Malfoy vai me beijar... O que eu faço?_" Mas ela sabia, por trás desses pensamentos, que queria tanto quanto ele aquele beijo, e que nada no mundo a faria afastar ele. E ela sabia, no fundo de seu coração, que a declaração dele era verdadeira. Draco a amava. Ela só não sabia o que sentia de volta.

Os lábios dela estavam entreabertos, prontos para serem beijados, e isso o deixava louco, mas não iria se apressar. Sabia que ela não iria embora, ela não fugiria. Ela queria, e isso dava pra ver nos olhos escuros dela. Então não precisava ter pressa alguma. Deixou que os lábios se tocassem levemente, e brincou com ela. Ia como se fosse enfim beijá-la, e afastava-se o suficiente para não haver contato dos lábios. Fez isso por três vezes, e viu a frustração nos olhos dela por não ter sido beijada ainda, e sabia que logo seria demais e ela se irritaria, e não queria isso, não mesmo. Ela era um perigo irritada. Então fez o que ela queria o que ele mais desejava na vida: Colou seus lábios aos dela de forma apaixonada, possessiva, quase rude. Um beijo intenso, onde as línguas brigavam entre si por espaço, por cada vez mais contato. Os braços dela voaram em torno de seu pescoço assim que ele a enlaçou pela cintura fina. As mãos dela brincavam com seus cabelos, enquanto ele subia e descia a mão pelas costas dela, em um tipo de carinho. O guarda-chuva dela jazia no chão, aberto, caído... Molhado. Tão molhado quanto os dois que se beijavam apaixonadamente naquele beco escuro e sujo, que eram apenas observados por um cão vadio.

Ela mordiscou o lábio inferior dele, em meio a uma pequena pausa por ar que foram obrigados a fazer. Ambos não tinham coragem de abrir os olhos e enfrentar a realidade:_ Ela traíra seu marido_. Beijara seu inimigo.

Mas será que Draco era o inimigo? Estava mais certo ver ele como mais uma vitima das tramas de Voldemort. Ele sofreu a educação antiga da família sangue puro, foi oprimido pelo pai tirano, foi jogado nas mãos de um lorde cruel. Foi obrigado a fazer coisas que não queria. E agora tinha que viver na clandestinidade, sem poder usar magia... Condenado a ser um trouxa para sempre. O pior castigo do mundo.

E em meio a esses pensamentos que Hermione, delicadamente, partiu o contato dos lábios. Olhou nos olhos de Draco e se perdeu naquele mar acinzentado. Aos poucos se recuperou e tentou falar.

Draco havia percebido que ela perdeu o fio do pensamento olhando em seus olhos, mas não a culpou por nada, pois também não estava pensando direito, estava mais preocupado em aproveitar a proximidade dela, o cheiro dela que era intensificado pela chuva... Foi tirado desses pensamentos com a voz dela.

-Draco... Venha comigo para casa, podemos te ajudar. Harry trabalha no ministério e tem grande influência, podemos livrar você da prisão e poderá enfim viver novamente... – Ela desistiu de falar quando ele se afastou, e a expressão tornou-se fria.

-Você acha que eu iria pra sua casa, _Granger_? Falar com seu marido Weasley, depois de tê-la beijado aqui? Depois de confessar o que lhe confessei? Você realmente não entendeu nada do que lhe falei... – e virou as costas, chegando mais perto do fogo, colocando as mãos próximas a fogueira para aquecê-las.

-Mas... Draco, eu quero ajudar você... – Ela fora pega de surpresa com a atitude dele. Não esperava essa reação.

-Me ajudar? Levando-me pra perto do seu "santo" Potter? E do sempre educado e gentil Weasley? Claro, eles me receberiam de braços abertos e me acolheriam em suas casas. Sua imbecil esqueceu-se de quem sou? Sou a pessoa viva que Potter e Weasley mais odeiam. – Ele estava irado. Como ela podia pensar nisso quando ele acabara de beijá-la com tanto... **Amor.**

Ela pareceu não ter capacidade de responder a isso. E acho que pelo menos uma vez na vida a sempre _sabe-tudo Granger_ não tinha resposta a algo. O que poderia ser considerado um milagre. Draco seria capaz de rir naquele momento, se a situação não fosse tão tensa. E entendeu, enfim: Não havia maneira, ao alcance dela, de ajudar Draco.

Ela não tinha poder pra salvar aquele homem. E aquilo lhe doía demais. O homem que ela sabia amá-la. Homem que ela sentia algo, mas que negava a si mesma. Era casada, não podia sentir nada por outro homem, era errado. Era pecado. E a dor ultrapassara a linha de suportável. Já não podia mais esconder o conflito de sentimentos dentro de si. E então, de seus olhos castanhos uma lagrima rolou.

-_Draco_... – Ouvir seu nome sussurrado sair daqueles lábios, ver a lagrima cair de seu olho, rolar seu rosto e cair no chão molhado e sujo machucou. Doeu demais dentro do coração dele. Coração que todos acreditam não existir em alguém como ele. Ele não era digno da tristeza dela.

Tudo que ele mais queria era vê-la sorrir, vê-la feliz. Jamais imaginou Hermione chorando, toda molhada no seu beco, tremendo de frio. Sonhava em vê-la novamente, em declarar-se. Mas nos seus sonhos as coisas estavam certas. E a realidade era bem diferente. E ele sabia que ela tinha que ir embora e nunca voltar.

Apertou as mãos em punhos. Respirou fundo. Sabia o que tinha que fazer. Olhou sua imagem no espelho, único pertence que carregava. Um espelho velho e sujo, que ele guardava sempre. E jamais se olhava nele, por algum motivo aleatório que não era importante. Mas ali, naquele momento, ele se olhou. Viu seu rosto triste, a maldita lagrima se formando em seus olhos. Não iria chorar com ela ali. Precisava que ela fosse embora. Disse a si mesmo que teria que machucá-la pra tirar ela dali. _Quanta mentira_.

Jamais seria capaz de machucar aquela mulher tão delicada e ao mesmo tempo tão forte. Como era fraco. Draco era fraco e inútil. Jamais lutara pra voltar a sua vida, pra livrar-se das acusações de crimes que não cometera. Não passava de um covarde infeliz. Um mentiroso. Mentindo mais para si próprio do que para qualquer outro. Esses pensamentos lhe perturbaram... E sem que percebesse, o vidro cortava-lhe a carne da mão.

Hermione já havia desistido, era uma batalha perdida. Não conseguiria ajudá-lo. Queria, pela primeira vez na vida, fugir. Não tinha forças para ajudá-lo, nem para continuar ali, olhando o que ele se tornara. Um homem miserável, sem nada nem ninguém, perdido no mundo. Solitário, como ela nunca seria... De uma maneira que ela nunca conheceu. Precisava sair dali. Correr para casa, esconder isso de si mesma e de todos. Não sabia como iria viver em paz depois do que viu, do que ouviu, e do que iria ler assim que pudesse se trancar em algum cômodo de sua casa, longe dos olhos de seu marido.

Já havia juntado seu guarda-chuva, prendia o caderno de Draco junto ao peito, estava pronta para correr dali, quando ouviu o barulho de vidro quebrando, virou-se rapidamente e viu uma cena tão triste como jamais havia presenciado.

Draco estava com a mão sangrando, aos seus pés cacos do que deveria ter sido antes um espelho, e agora eram apenas pedaços. Seus olhos cheios de lagrimas olhavam para o chão. Ele sabia que ela estava olhando, sentia o peso de seu olhar.

-Me perdoa. Por tudo que fiz, por tudo que disse. Perdoe-me por ser covarde. _Hermione me perdoe_. – Ele disse isso com a voz baixa, rouca, porem firme. Ela esperava que sua voz estivesse mais fraca, porem ele era um Malfoy, e _Malfoy's não falam com voz fraca_.

Ela não disse nada. Olhou no fundo dos olhos dele. Um olhar que dizia mais do que qualquer palavra ou promessa. Ela o perdoava, estivera perdoado desde sempre. Ela não o odiava e não lhe queria mal algum. E, Draco viu o que Hermione não quis mostrar. Ela sentia o mesmo que ele. Ela escondia de si mesma e de todos, mas ela sentia, e o olhar dela não mentiu. Era amor aquilo escondido atrás do perdão. Mas não durou tempo suficiente para que ele tivesse certeza, foi apenas por um instante, um ínfimo instante. E acabou.

Hermione olhou no fundo dos olhos de Draco, piscou, e uma lagrima a mais caiu. Virou as costas e correu. Largando o guarda-chuva no beco, mas nunca o caderno. Correu como se sua vida dependesse disso. Fugiu, deixando o homem machucado e triste para trás. Correu, deixando para trás seu coração, ela sabia. Mas não podia encarar isso. Não naquela noite. Talvez nunca.

Era muito mais fácil deixar na memória aquela noite, aqueles instantes, e jamais falar nada a ninguém. Jamais assumir que _amava_ _Draco Malfoy_. Dizer isso a si mesma uma única vez e levar esse segredo para o túmulo.

Ele assistiu ela correr para longe dele, longe de seus olhos e de seus sentimentos, e não fez um único movimento de ir atrás dela. Sabia que era assim que deveria ser. Ela jamais poderia ficar com ele, ele jamais viveria no mundo dela novamente. Mas agora ele não precisava mais ficar ali, morrer naquele buraco.

Uma ultima lágrima caiu de seu olho, e as outras ele fez com que secassem. Não choraria. Não mais. Não sabia se tinha forças pra lutar pela liberdade, provavelmente não. Mas agora tinha mais força pra viver, pois ela o amava. Ela o perdoara. Ela se preocupou com ele.

O amor é uma coisa maluca, vem em silencio, se instala e quando você percebe, é tarde demais.

Só saber que ela era feliz e que estava bem já o deixava tranqüilo. **_E nada mais importa.¹_**

Olhou ao redor uma ultima vez, guardou a lamina suja no bolso da capa, fez um carinho leve no seu cão vadio e fez algo que sabia que o denunciaria, sabia que podia lhe causar dor de cabeça extrema, mas precisava sentir novamente que era tão bruxo quanto Hermione. Respirou fundo e desaparatou.

* * *

><p>Yeah, fim! Ou não, depende... Sempre posso continuar, se alguém quiser ler.<p>

¹ - And nothing else matters. - Assim, eu sou uma doida por Metallica. Dá pra notar já pela musica da fic. Mas eu não podia deixar de colocar uma menção a minha música favorita: Nothing else matters, deles. E TALVEZ ela possa ser "incluida" na continuação...

Reviews? *u*


End file.
